


Date

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Fluff sentence starter “Are we on a date right now?” with Iwaizumi Hajime? Thank you!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Date

“Are we on a date right now?”

The question came from Oikawa, mischievous as ever as he popped between the two of you. Somehow you found yourself stuck with the two of them working on a school project that required you to visit the planetarium. The brunette had been unable to leave his best friend alone, butting in whenever he saw the chance and making teasing remarks alike to the first line.

“Like hell we are!”

With a fist planted into the handsome face of the setter Iwaizumi once more unleashed his characteristic rage on his friend. You winced, though you weren’t sure if you did so for the punch or at Oikawa’s wails that followed right after. 

“But it is such a perfect spot for a date, right [Name]?” 

Not one to give up the brunette held his nose as he pulled you into his shenanigans. Sending you a conspiring wink the brunette raised up a thumb, as if telling you to start your phase of the plan. Whatever the plan was. 

Letting go of a huff you planted your hands on your hips, your eyes rolling at the antics of the pairing. 

“As if I would let _you_ tag along,” you teased right back. Earning another wail from Oikawa at the unfairness of it all. That until a certain realisation dawned upon him. Or perhaps it had always been there. One could never know with someone as devious as the brunette. 

“Are you saying that you would go on a date with Iwa-chan?”

_Silence._

Before you could scramble yourself together Iwaizumi had planted yet another fist into the head of Oikawa, walking off with a sneer.

“Ignore him, [Name]. Don’t let him distract you with his nonsense,” the male bristled, seemingly in a worse mood than usual. 

Following after him you threw one last glance at Oikawa before catching up to the ace.

“He sure is a handful, huh?” you grinned, trying to lighten up the mood. It earned a gruff from the other, one that acknowledged what you said.

“You know I really wouldn’t mind it if Oikawa wasn’t here,” you mused out loud, side eyeing Iwaizumi as you gauged for his reaction. You had never seen any signs of Iwaizumi being interested in dates or dating, seemingly always busy with fussing over his best friend. That while the male was certainly a looker and not one without any popularity. 

Another sound, this time it resembled a chuckle. “Yeah, same,” the male responded in his typical fashion without a glance or a blush. 

Disappointed you tried again, hoping that this time he would catch on. 

“I mean, us. Alone. That would be great.” Pressing your lips together you kept your eyes fixated on Iwaizumi’s expression. 

“Yeah, maybe next time, [Name]” the male responded coolly as he turned his head towards one of the constellations displayed on the roof. 

You weren’t sure if he was being smooth or oblivious. 

“Iwa-chan looks a little warm, did [Name] get you hot?” 

Though you could guess the answer with the help of Oikawa, who was yet again getting another beating. 


End file.
